The present invention relates to curtain rods, especially those used in connection with vertical blinds and hand drawn curtains, as well as other curtain means.
Contemporary curtain rod assemblies are functional in that they enable the curtains or blinds hanging thereon to be supported in a window and permit the curtains or blinds to be drawn open or closed. However, such curtain rods generally are not aesthetically pleasing.
Attempts to improve the esthetic appeal of curtain rods have been only marginally successful. Generally, such curtain rods are expensive and their assembly is extremely time consuming. Others sacrifice functionality for aesthetic appeal.
It would be useful to be able to provide a curtain rod assembly exhibiting the characteristics of ease of assembly, aesthetic appeal, while maintaining full functionality.
The invention described herein overcomes the problems noted above by providing a functional system with aesthetic appeal. According to the present invention, a curtain rod includes a track on which curtains or other curtain means, such as vertical blinds, are supported. The track includes a fastener means for slidably receiving or clipping thereto a fascia member, which imparts aesthetic appeal to the curtain rod assembly. The unique assembly further includes elbow members and side fascia members to complement the aesthetic appeal of the assembly. The fascia members, which are slidably removable from the track, may be provided in a variety of colors or geometric shapes, enabling the user to change the color or style of the curtain assembly as required for example when differently colored or differently styled curtains are used.